Maldita sea!
by Noir Night
Summary: ...sentía las caderas de la chica rozando su miembro al intentar soltarse… joder! .pensó. Esta chica era sexy incluso cuando intentaba huir!... Historia graciosa, hogwarts mirado por malfoy y zabinni.
1. Chapter 1

-Por favor, Zabinni, controla la baba.- le dijo Draco divertido a su amigo mientras ambos desayunaban en el gran comedor. En el comedor, como era habitual se extendían murmullos y se escuchaban alegres charlas. Draco sabía que al menos la mayoría de los murmullos femeninos iban dirigidos a él, al pensarlo una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro, más de una suspiro por ahí, sin embargo no se le escapo el violento sonrojo de su amigo a causa de su comentario, que inmediatamente desvió los ojos de su objetivo.

--solo esta buena.- murmuro entre dientes aún sonrosado.

-Malfoy soltó una carcajada al verlo ruborizarse de esa manera, pocas veces Blaisse se ruborizaba, pero por esa chica se estaba volviendo bastante común.

Weasley lo volvía loco, lo sabia, con esa cabellera salvaje y sus curvas y su zarandeo mientras caminaba y… bien debía dejar ese pensamiento si no quería pasar otra vergüenza frente a Draco. Maldita sea tenia una reputación que mantener y esa pelirroja la estaba echando por tierra, el solo echo de verla caminar lo excitaba, que decir de la ultima vez que se había hallado cerca de ella…

--flash back--

Ambos venían del comedor ese día, les tocaba pociones con los griffindor, conversaban mientras les lanzaban seductoras miradas a las chicas que se les quedaban mirando.

-No me gusta Weasley.- reiteraba Blaisse por al menos cuarta vez, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a una chica de sexto que pasaba caminando en sentido contrario, al ver esto la chica se ruborizo y bajo la vista mientras apuraba el paso, Blaisse vio alimentado su ego con esta reacción tan evidente y sonrió satisfecho.- Me gustan todas las mujeres.-

-Claro, para tirartelas.- exclamo Draco mientras soltaba una carcajada.- amigo no soy estupido.- Blaisse enarco una ceja pero Draco lo ignoro y siguió.- cada vez que la vez te quedas mudo y la miras baboso, no recuperas hasta unos segundos después que se va.- dijo con tono divertido.

-Solo admiro la belleza femenina.- dijo Zabinni.- Además, como sabes que cara pongo si tu ni siquiera miras por donde caminas cuando el grupito pasa.-dijo blaisse sonriendo luego que viera la expresión de alarma que adopto Draco.

Que??? Tú dices que me gusta Potter?? Que soy un marica ciego???.- grito Draco. Un par de chicos se giraron a verlo alarmados al escuchar la frase, "me gusta potter porque soy un marica ciego". Les lanzo miradas seductoras a algunos chicos y los demás alarmados se retiraron rápidamente dejando el pasillo de las mazmorras desierto.

-Ah? Mmm… no amigo yo hablaba de Granger.- dijo Blaisse lentamente para que Draco pudiera comprenderlo.- Aunque Potter no esta del todo mal.- Ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Seguían risueños al estar ya mas cerca del aula de Snape, encontrándose de frente con el "grupito" que venia caminando en sentido contrario probablemente desde su torre.

Draco y blaisse se miraron y dos sonrisas maliciosos se apoderaron de sus rostros, dando a entender que se traían algo entre manos, pero Draco pensaba en algo más, no solo en la broma que estaban a punto de hacerle a San Potter si no de también una oportunidad para establecer irrefutables bases de que tenia razón.

Se encontraron en la puerta del aula de Snape. Draco le guiño un ojo a harry mientras este lo miraba asustado blaisse se deslizo entre potter y Weasley deslizando su mano hacia sus traseros alcanzándolos y apretándolos potter y la comadreja dieron un salto asustados y entraron apresuradamente al aula de snape junto con un.- Hasta luego amor.- de parte de Draco. Los Slitherianos esperaron que estos entraran para corromper en estruendosas carcajadas sin notar aun que ahora se encontraban solos con las dos leonas. Les tomo un tiempo aun recuperarse y ver que ellas estaban intentando contener una carcajada, al verlos así tan poco serios después de haber dejado ver su lado gay.

-Umm… bien creo que seria bueno ya ir entrando a la sala.- menciono Blaisse un poco avergonzado, las chicas asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta; Hermione pasó primero provocando que Ginny y Zabinni se atoraran en la puerta y quedaran frente a frente, muy cerca… Zabinni que sabia que no podría soportar más tiempo en esa situación sin dar muestras físicas de lo que la chica le provocaba, la sujeto de los hombros para empujarla hacia adentro del aula y así quedar libres ambos pero, _gran error_.- pensó al darse cuanta de que no podía quitar sus manos de la pelirroja, le dirigió una mirada rubicunda y acusatoria a Draco que aun estaba fuera, Draco se limito a poner su carita de "yo no fui" y reír, sin dudarlo le parecía divertida la situación en la había puesto a su amigo. Blaisse ya iba a explotar, sentía las caderas de la chica rozando su miembro al intentar soltarse… _joder!_ .-pensó.- Esta chica era sexy incluso cuando intentaba huir!!, ya no soportaba esta situación y al parecer Draco lo noto ya que murmuro el contrahechizo con el que Blaisse al fin pudo ponerle fin a la tortura, Draco entro riendo detrás de su amigo el cual fue directo a Snape pidiéndole que lo excusara porque en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de estudiar, Snape mostrando nuevamente su preferencia y lo dejo irse. Corrió hacia su dormitorio y pensando que iva a necesitar una ducha fría comenzó a recordar en el camino los pezones de la chica rozando su pecho a través de la blusa y… okay la ducha debía estar realmente congelada.

--fin flash back--


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera escena de sexo el fic consejos y censuras se aceptan**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco empezó a levantarse de la mesa, risueño por la cara de bobo con la que había quedado su amigo. Pero congelo en seco su sonrisa al encontrarse con un generoso escote abierto.

-Malfoy… ¿q te …- un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de la griffindor al identificar que le habia pasado al chico, intentó cerrar sin camisa pero se dio cuenta entonces de que se reía ginny esa mañana. La pequeña sabandija había puesto un encantamiento repelente en los botones de arriba, por lo que no importaba cuantas veces la cerrara esta se volvía a abrir.

-Genial.- murmuro ella, aun cohibida por la lujuriosa mirada del Sly.

-Controla la baba, amigo.- le dijo Zabinni (en voz espantosamente alta según draco) devolviéndole la mano a al rubio por su broma anterior.

-Emm, ah? Cl...Claro si, q quieres granger?- dijo el quitando la cara de imbecil que le había quedado de la escena anterior y remplazándola por una mirada de desprecio.

Zabinni rodó los ojos y se levanto dejando a su amigo en esa incomoda situación.

-Mcgonagall me dijo que qria vernos después de el desayuno.- dijo ella recuperando la compostura luego de la incomodidad anterior, pero por supuesto con una mano casualmente puesta sobre el escote protegiéndose de la mirada de su rival.

_Pensamiento draconiano: "mierda, granger si que esta buena, Mmm mira ese escote tan jugoso y sus labios son tan sexys como se mueven y… un momento me esta hablando, diablos"_

-Mmm, claro granger, si.-dijo el Sly

La chica lo quedo mirando un momento y luego se dio vuelta para volver a su mesa.

-Si mira como zarandea sus caderas al caminar y sus piernas tan largas y torneadas, esta buenísima.-dijo una voz

-Si, buenísima.- dijo draco babosamente ensimismado.

Una estruendosa carcajada exploto a su lado, haciendo que draco se girara para ver a su amigo desternillarse de risa ante su debilidad.

Draco se paso una mano por el cabello, haciendo incluso su bochorno sexy.

-Bien suficiente vamos a clase.- dijo draco aun molesto.

-Dios ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dijo!- dijo Zabinni conteniendo por un momento su carcajada para observar la cara de perplejidad de draco.

-Qu

-Amigo, tienes que ir al despacho de Mcgonagall.- le dijo blaisse ahora si prorrumpiendo en un ataque de risa incontrolable, bueno casi.

Solo hasta que vio a la pelirroja salir con su hermano, mientras que ella lo miraba y rompía en risitas.

-Ejem, si.- dijo blaisse sonrojándose.

-bueno yo… me voy a clase.- dijo blaisse partiendo "disimuladamente" detrás de la Weasley.

-claro, lo que tu digas.- dijo draco sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho de mcgonagall.

_Pensamiento draconiano: un abrazo, dos abrazos mucha ternura habrá, tu quieres…_

_Ejem, si, bueno _

_Mmm, esa es la sangre sucia? Si definitivamente, no hay como confundir ese trasero…_

_Un momento me gusta granger?, noo claro que no, primero potter… bn, que miedo, tengo que dejar de pensar en potter así, potter mierda, mucho mejor .bueno volviendo a granger, si ahora se esta agachando, pero que hace?_

Hermione se estaba abrochando los zapatos de su manera muy particular, es decir sin agacharse completamente, sino que solo lo suficiente para alcanzar el zapato, dejando parte de su trasero tentadoramente al aire.

_Pero q? mierda, encaje negro? acaso disfruta torturándome?_

_Yo..yo…ah!!!, estoy pensando cosas no muy puras que podría hacer con ese delicioso trasero , claro ella en mi cama atrapada, desnuda e indefensa, entonces yo me acerco a ella para disfrutar de sus pechos, frotando sus pezones, sintiendo su …_

_Ejem, Ejem, bueno ya captaron._

_Por favor! cuanto se demora alguien en abrochar su estupido zapato? si sigue así no voy a resistirme y…_

Hermione se enderezo alarmada al sentir una mano rozando su trasero descubierto

_Mierda!_

Malfoy! que demonios te pasa?!.- exclamo la castaña escandalizada.

-Yo… fue mi mano!.- exclamo el estúpidamente.

-Es decir…- intento corregir el ante la mirada de "¿eres estupido?" que le dirigió ella.

-Tu… fue un accidente por dios granger!, por que querría yo tocar tu deli… , tu trasero?

-Claro, malfoy.- dijo ella cansadamente.

-Mejor cállate y entremos a la oficina.-termino diciendo ella

El frunció el seño frente a esta orden pero no le dio tiempo de contestar por que de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mcgonagall.

-Señorita granger, señor malfoy, pasen por favor.-dijo ella

-Bueno yo los he llamado aquí por que…-la profesora se interrumpió abruptamente al fijar su mirada en draco.

-Señorita granger podría buscar en esa estantería el libro mas viejo por favor.- dijo Mcgonagall señalando la estantería más alta y lejana.

Hermione se extraño por esta orden pero sin embargo la siguió.

Luego de que hermione se concentrara en su trabajo, la profesora se acerco a malfoy.

-Señor malfoy.- dijo en un murmullo.-creo que tiene algo muy importante que solucionar.-terminó ella mirando de forma insinuante al rubio (N/A: con eso no nos referimos a nada enfermo)

-Malfoy se extraño, pero sin embrago siguió las mirada de la profesora hasta…la muestra física de su excitación.

-Si, usted entiende, tuve que probar una poción y claro, como ve y los efectos secundarios y…- farfullo el, tomando un color rojo furioso.

-Muy bien señor malfoy, valla a … solucionarlo, la señorita granger le dirá luego el motivo de esta reunión.

El rubio asintio y corrió raudamente a la puerta rogando que blaisse aun no hubiera vuelto de clases, ya era suficiente que Mcgonagall lo hubiera visto así, no qria tener que explicarle además el motivo de esto a su amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creo que después de esto me voy saltar el día, definitivamente lo único que necesita mi pervertida mente es un poco de sueño._

El chico se quito la ropa y se metió a la cama

_Mi cama tan blanda, Mmm, solo voy a…_

Draco iba caminando por un pasillo desierto, estaba ansioso por algo, al parecer debía encontrarse con algo o alguien.

Inesperadamente algo le introduce en una sala oscura y lo inmoviliza.

Comienzan a besarlo fogosamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y frotando un maravilloso cuerpo femenino contra el de el despertando sus más bajos instintos.

Al momento que el empieza a corresponder al beso las luces se encienden y queda liberado, dejándolo ver a granger con un conjunto de encaje…negro que le seca la boca.

En ese momento se da vuelta la situación, los ojos de ella destellan peligrosamente excitándolo aun mas, sus manos rodean la pequeña cintura y ella responde subiendo las bellas piernas y entrelazándolas alrededor de su miembro, ante esta reacción el suelta un jadeo y la apoya contra la pared, poseyéndola con un beso que lo hizo sentir vértigo en todo el cuerpo, ella respondió a esto devorando su boca con absoluta impertinencia y seguridad.

La chica lo empuja sobre una mesa con ambas piernas sobre el, frotando su cuerpo contra el rubio pero quitándose cada vez que el intentaba satisfacerse, al sentirse tan excitado draco desliza sus manos entre las piernas de la chica y comienza a estimularla moviendo los dedos cada vez mas rápidamente , mientras ella soltaba gemidos de placer.

Ella comenzó a perderse en el placer, con lo que malfoy pudo tomar el control dando vuelta a la situación.

Se puso arriba y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa lentamente con la boca mientras continuaba su trabajo con las manos en el sexo de la chica.

Luego de quitársela , empezó a frotar con los pulgares los pechos de ella hasta que sus pezones se volvieron duros, y las manos de ella se deslizaron hasta el pantalón del chico acariciando su miembro por sobre la tela. La boca de ella se entreabre mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el seguía con sus pechos, lamiéndolos y chapándolos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Al sentir las manos de la chica el se detiene sorprendido y su excitación crece a medida que las caricias de la chica se vuelven cada vez mas rápidas y rudas hasta que no resiste mas y emite gemidos de placer que inundan la habitación.

OH, dios granger, granger.

Mientras ella acercando su boca termina el trabajo inundándolo en una ola de placer, que termino en un gemido ahogado.


End file.
